ANBU Mission
by Cadet Puppy
Summary: Kakashi gets assigned a Genin team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga. The Third Hokage decides to assign a ANBU body guard for them whenever they leave the village, because Naruto is the Jinchuriki. (Sakura is the ANBU) (First time making a ff, let me know what I should work on to improve) SakuraxKakashi
1. Chapter 1

**Blood, there was blood dripping from her hands on to the soft grass beneath her feet. She ignored it, it was normal being an ANBU Captain to drown in blood. She dreamt about it and woke up screaming, crying and whimpering, she lived in blood. She learned long ago why her parents didn't want her joining ANBU but it was just as the Hokage said, she's a prodigy. Sakura considered it a lie, she was nothing but a mere tool, a mere vessel of deep numb longing for some resemblance of love, family after her father committed suicide and her mother died on a mission, or even friends but she accepted her fate thus accepting S-Ranked missions with open arms.**

 **Sakura continued cutting down the Missing-Nin that were running at her with poisoned kunai, she heard him before she saw him, there was a Nin behind her, she tried reading his chakra to see if he was weak, or an enemy. She knew it wasn't her team, she'd accepted this solo mission for them. It was either her or someone else from her team. It was then she realized it was an enemy, but she knew that chakra she'd never forget it. How could she? After slitting the throat of the last Nin she spun around and came face to face with Orochimaru.**

 **"Hello Lion" He said with what she assumed was an attempt at a purr but it came out as a hiss.**

 **"Orochimaru" She all but growled, causing him to smirk.**

 **"I have no plan to hurt you darling, I'm giving you a gift. Don't you want revenge on the one who killed your mother?" He asked with no hesitation and that arrogant smirk.**

 **Sakura held up her kunai in a defensive position "What kind of gift?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.**

 **"Oh you'll love it, with that Kekkei Genkai of yours you'll be almost as strong as me, so what do you say?" Orochimaru questioned.**

 **Sakura tensed, she didn't like anyone bringing up her Kekkei Genkai. She had the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, she didn't want to know how or when but she could activate both and deactivate them. Her eyes were a normal green, but somehow she had the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. She didn't want to know, she was scared to find out something about her past so she left it alone and accepted her Kekkei Genkai.**

 **She smirked though he could not see it "Sure, what's the catch?" Sakura knew Orochimaru better than a lot of people, she was as smart if not smarter than the Nara's.**

 **"Nothing, just promise not to turn against me" He said lightly**

 **As she nodded she was curious as to why there was no catch, but then she felt it. The slight shift in his chakra and his mouth coming for her shoulder. She realized the Curse mark itself was hell on its own. That's why there was no catch.**

* * *

 **After her run in with Orochimaru she thought about it and realized though the The Third could be quite understanding, he might think she'd be betraying the village for accepting the Curse Mark.**

 **' _I could just tell him how the conversation went, well it was more of a short gift giving then a conversation'_ Sakura thought annoyed with herself**

 **She doesn't regret accepting it but now that she's running through the dark, cold and quiet forest she realizes the predicament she's in. She could always lie but she knows Lord Third can read her pretty well. With a sigh and a scowl of annoyance Sakura passed through the big gates into the quiet streets of her home village. Only stopping to wave at the village guards, for she was well known amongst Shinobi. Being in the bingo book and having a stamp next to her name that says " _WARNING, Do no approach at all costs. Hesitating to run will cost you your life"_ she could easily jump through her gates as long as they say her mask. The mask of the Lion.**

 **Knocking twice on the doors of the Hokage's office she waited quietly for the Third to let her in. She personally hands in her mission reports to him. Once the murmurs on the other side of the door stop she hears a soft**

 **"Come in Lion"**

 **Sakura walks through and stiffens noticing the chakra of one Kakashi Hatake with his genin team. She spares a quick glance in their directions and nods, then quietly kneels to the The Third.**

 **"Lord Third," She said in a monotone voice "I have made a mistake and thus will accept any punishment you see fit to fulfill for what I have done."**

 **Though her voice and emotionless and distant he can still hear the sincerity and remorse, with a quick nod he waves for her to continue.**

 **"I have run into Orochimaru on the border of the Sand Village, where my mission was located," with a sigh she stands and removes her mask "He came to me asking if I wish for revenge on the one who has killed my mother, I said yes not realizing what he was doing. He asked me if I wanted a gift for the power to do so, I said yes. Which in the end caused me to have this." She pulled her ANBU outfit down a bit showing off the curse mark.**

 **She heard all four gasp, and she cringed on the inside knowing what was coming next.**

 **"Sakura Haruno, I have never known you to do things without thinking ahead. You are a genius, but I am aware Orochimaru is cunning. I will not remove you from ANBU Captain, nor will I imprison you. But the moment you step out of the gates for Orochimaru I will not hesitate to execute you. Do you understand?" He questions with a stern but understanding voice.**

 **She kneeled once again and said softly "I understand Lord Third."**

 **He nodded, "Good hand me the Mission scroll then go to the ANBU HQ, you will be taking a new mission."**

 **She blinked in confusion, she didn't expect a new mission already. She had a feeling it had to do with the Jinchuriki.**

 **"May I ask what this mission will be, Lord Third?" She murmured with slight hesitation**

 **"You will be guarding Team 7, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga" He said with what she could only assume is a knowing smile.**

 **She widens her eyes for a split second before firmly putting her infamous scowl and cold stare. ANBU Guarding missions are usually men, for reasons she couldn't figure out.**

 **"Yes, Lord Third" She mumbled coldly.**

 **"WHAT?! But we don't need a guaaardd!" Naruto all but whined out.**

 **She threw him her best 'Shut-up-before-I-use-my-summons-to-shred-you-apart' glare, she successfully got a pale and gulp.**

 **With another sigh she walked out the Hokage's door so she can get ready for what she assumes will be one hell of a mission.**


	2. Update (Sorry)

**I apologize for not posting anything, I'm sick and so is my mother. But I promise I will post more soon, I actually have a few chapters I'm editing. Please don't give up on this story I enjoy writing it out for you guys.**

 _ **Here's a bit of sneak of whats to come;**_

 _ **"She did what!?" Kakashi yelled while going wide eyed, he just couldn't belive it.**_

 _ **Naruto looked down, along with Hinata.**_

 _ **None of them saw it coming.**_

 **I hope you're excited, if you guys have any tips for my improvment let me know, and I hope you're not upset at me for posting this. I figured you all deserved to know. This is my first story so please don't hesitat to give advice.**

 **Love you all C:**


End file.
